Wild Horses
by Breyzie1478
Summary: AU NM. Based on the song Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones. Bella decides to protect her heart and Edward must fight to win her back. "You wanted me to be human, watch me." Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

For any of you who were reading any of my other stories, they were reported and removed for content which I find ridiculous, but I won't even get started on that! I would love to re-publish them, but unfortunately my computer had crashed and all of them were lost. So here I am starting another. It has taken me forever as I had a horrible case of writer's block, as well as having a very complicated pregnancy and delivery. So, here we are again. I hope I have some readers left out there!

This is currently un-beta'd but I really wanted to get it out there, so forgive any mistakes, please. They are all mine!

_Stephanie Meyer is the queen of the Twilight Universe, and therefore owns it all. I just like to play with her characters. This idea, however is all mine!_

_**Summary:**__ All events of NM happened… Bella jumped, went to Volterra. But what if she refused to believe that he was going to stick around and pushed him away? What if Edward was forced to watch her "be human"? Fic based on Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones. The following lyrics will be the only in the fic. Not a song fic._

_**Wild Horses**_

_**By: The Rolling Stones**_

_**Childhood living is easy to do**_

_**The things you wanted; I bought them for you**_

_**Graceless lady you know who I am**_

_**You know I can't let you slide through my hands**_

_**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**_

_**Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away**_

_**I watched you suffer, a dull aching pain**_

_**Now you decided to show me the same**_

_**No sweeping exits or off stage lines**_

_**Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind**_

_**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**_

_**Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away**_

_**I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie**_

_**I have my freedom but I don't have much time**_

_**Faith has been broken; tears must be cried**_

_**Let's do some living after we die**_

_**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**_

_**Wild, wild horses we'll ride them some day**_

_**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**_

_**Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday**_

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

Bella had not spoken one word since we left the walls of Volterra. In fact, she seemed completely unaffected by everything that had just transpired. The minute I had realized that it was real, that Bella was really alive, I knew that I could never let her go again. The past months had been miserable and I couldn't imagine a life without her anymore; not even for her own good. As unwilling as I was for Bella to become one of us, Aro's demand of her change gave me the excuse to do it. It was no longer an option for Bella to remain human, and as guilty as I felt I couldn't help but also feel a sense of relief. I would never have to be without her. In fact, I could be with her in so many more ways. I smiled at the thought and looked over to my Bella who was staring out the window of the plane. I couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so I simply grazed her cheek with my icy fingers. Bella offered no response, but before I could comment I noticed that Alice was singing "It's a Small World" in several different languages in her mind.

"Alice?" I questioned in a voice to low and fast for human ears. She simply cast me a worried glance before looking at Bella and then resuming her internal singing.

"Alice?" I asked again in a harsher tone and loud enough for Bella to hear.

"No, Alice." Those were the first words I had heard out of my love's mouth so I immediately turned my gaze to her.

"_Oh no, Bella! No, no no…" _Alice was pleading in her mind without giving anything away.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" I knew that I was too loud, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"You owe me, Alice," was all Bella said before turning her gaze back to the window.

Alice buried her face in her hands as her shoulders slumped, defeated. The rest of the flight was silent with the exception of the stewardess asking if we needed anything. When we finally touched down, my nerves were out of control and had I been human I would have been hyperventilating. Something was coming and it wasn't good. I knew it when Bella refused my hand as we exited the plane and walked to the baggage claim where our family was waiting anxiously.

Alice immediately ran into Jasper's waiting arms and sobbed tearlessly. He looked up at me and I simply shrugged in response. He knew as much as I did at that point.

"Bella, dear, we have missed you so much! Thank you for saving my son." Esme reached to hug Bella who simply stepped away from her advance. I heard Esme's thoughts of heartbreak as well as the surprise coming from the rest of the family. Bella had never been anything but kind to all of us, but Esme especially. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he lowered Esme's outstretched arms. "Shall we go?" he asked and I nodded.

All the way to our home, everyone's thoughts were focused on Bella and her sullen demeanor. This was not the young woman we had all come to know and love. This woman was a volcano ready to erupt.

"I would like to speak to all of you, if no one objects," Bella's voice was low and hard.

"Of course, Love," I responded and she immediately flinched.

We gathered in the living room and waited for Bella to speak. Even Rosalie knew better than to end the silence. We all knew that Bella had something to say. Bella finally took a seat in the overstuffed, one person, chair, letting me know that she didn't want to be touched.

"_Edward, I can't keep up with her emotions, but I can tell you that nothing good will come of this conversation,"_ Jasper spoke to me in his thoughts.

"First of all," Bella began, "I would like to tell you all that I am glad that everyone is safe. I know that you all are wondering what is going on so I won't beat around the bush. Edward made me a promise that it would be as if you all never existed and I am asking that you all make good on that promise."

My family's thoughts were chaos, trying to understand what Bella was saying. All I could think of was that my love no longer wanted us; no longer wanted me. I looked to Jasper to see what she was feeling.

"_Nothing, Edward. It's as if she simply turned off all her emotions completely."_

"Bella, my love," I began, but was silenced.

"I was not finished, and do not call me that. You made it very clear to me that day in the woods that you no longer wanted me, nor loved me."

"WHAT?" Was the collective shout of my family.

"Edward, what does Bella mean?" Esme asked, venom lacing her tone.

"Oh, he didn't tell you how he left me alone in the woods after telling me the he loved me 'in a way' and that you all were leaving and he didn't want me to come with you. My favorite, I think, was letting me know that I was nothing more than a distraction for you all. I particularly enjoyed that part."

"Bella, you must know that I was lying! I only left to keep you safe! I had to say those things or you never would have let me leave! I didn't really think you would believe them." I whispered the last sentence.

Bella's harsh laughter rang out in the absolute silence. "Oh, that's rich! Tell me, Edward, why would you think that? I have always been insecure in your love for me. You took that weakness and used it. Even if I believe you now, that almost makes it worse! That would mean that you hurt me intentionally! Did you not hear me crying and running after you? How about when I fell and gave up?"

I sat in stunned silence as Bella's calm tone rose higher and higher as she went on. In fact, I had heard her. It broke my heart, but I knew that if I went back I wouldn't be able to leave. My body began to shake with dry sobs and my family took the opportunity to speak up.

"Bella, honey, we are so sorry. We had no idea that Edward said those things to you, and certainly not that he left you in the woods!" Esme was the first to speak.

"Maybe not, but you all did leave me just the same," Bella blew out a breath sounding defeated.

"Bella, I need to apologize. This whole thing is my fault," Jasper began "If I had been more in control of myself…"

"Oh, please, Jasper! I didn't blame you then and I don't now! The only thing I blame you for is going along with Edward's plan to abandon me! All of you abandoned me! Do you have any idea what I have gone through? What I have put my dad through? How about leaving me to deal with Laurent and Victoria? I am just lucky that Jake and the pack were here."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but what do you mean about Laurent and Victoria? I haven't seen anything regarding either one." Alice enquired, cautiously.

Bella told us the story of her daredevil stunts in an effort to hear my voice, eventually leading her to our meadow. Laurent appeared and attempted to kill her, but was interrupted by the mutts from the reservation. Before they killed him he had revealed to Bella that he was there on Victoria's orders. Victoria who was after my Bella to torture then kill her in revenge of James's death. We had truly thrown her to the wolves.

"Wolves, Bella? Do you know how dangerous young werewolves can be?" I finally came out of my stupor.

"You mean the wolves that saved my life and have spent all of their waking hours in an attempt to continue to protect me? Those wolves? The people who didn't run away at the first sign of trouble? Those guys are my friends and have risked their lives for me and Charlie, so don't you dare say anything against them!" Bella's chest was heaving with angry breaths.

"_So, the human does have a backbone? No sense of self-preservation, but this is much better. I can work with this." _I growled at Rosalie's inner monologue and she shrugged with a smile.

"Now, I don't want to be rude, but I think I have made my point and would like to go home now, so if someone could let me borrow a phone I would like to call for a ride."

"Bella, please stay so we can talk about this!" I pleaded.

"There is nothing to say, Edward. You said it all when you left me. Carlisle, your phone, please?" She turned to Carlisle, knowing that he would not keep her against her will. You could hear a pin drop as he handed her the phone and she dialed.

"Hello?" A deep voice spoke, sounding muffled with sleep.

"Jake?" She spoke softly.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you back? You're okay, right? You're not," he paused.

"I'm still very human, Jake." I heard him let out a long breath. "I need you to come get me. I know that you're angry with me, and I understand that and will explain everything, but I just need my best friend right now." Alice flinched at Bella calling the dog her best friend.

"Sure, sure, just tell me where you are and I'll be there." He sounded relieved.

"I'm at the Cullen's." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"I'm coming, but I want a full explanation," he growled, causing us all to growl in response. That earned us all a glare from Bella.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. Thank you, Jake."

"No problem, Bells. Hang in there and I'll be there soon. And Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I missed you and I'm so glad you're home." He sighed.

"Me too, Jake, I'll see you soon." She ended the call and handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"I didn't want to leave!" Emmett blurted out. He was thinking about how proud he was of his little sister, but how he didn't want to lose her again.

"But you did, Em. You're whole family did," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are part of this family too, Bella," Emmett spoke uncharacteristically soft for him.

"No, Emmett, you don't leave family behind." This caused an uproar among the family. Some were yelling at me and others were pleading with Bella. I was among those pleading. She seemed to slip into some sort of catatonic state in which she tuned us all out. This went on until the front door burst open and a much taller and thicker, not to mention shirtless, Jacob Black walked through. Paying us no mind he went straight to Bella and wrapped her in his arms. I growled and lunged but was stopped by Jasper.

"_If you harm him she will never forgive you. Whether or not you want to believe it, she loves him. I'm not sure in what capacity, but he is important to her."_ My body sagged against him and I sobbed once again.

"Bella, please," I pleaded once more.

She looked at me and wiped away a tear before taking the dog's hand in her own. "You wanted me to be human, Edward? Well, watch me."

With that she walked out the door and I was once again surrounded by chaos. I simply tuned them all out and dropped to my knees as she left me. But I would not give her up. I would fight. I let her go once, and learned my lesson. She would become one of us and I would spend an eternity making it up to her. She had to forgive me. She just had to.

**So, let me know what you think… good, bad, or indifferent. Bella will be OOC in this because something has shifted in her. She is finally acting out of self-preservation, even if it's only for her heart. I always thought Edward got off way too easy in NM!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still not mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all!**_

**Thanks to MadeleineJade, my awesome beta and long distance friend! If you haven't read her stuff then I suggest you get on it. Love ya', girlie!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

"So?" Jake questioned as we sat in the Rabbit in my father's driveway.

"He tried to get himself killed because he thought I was dead. I stopped him and came home. End of story." I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at me

.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all there was to it! Come on, Bells, you really left me hangin' here!"

When I didn't answer he went on. "Well, can you at least tell me what's going to happen now with you and the leech? Obviously something's up if you called me to come get you." Jake folded his massive arms across his chest and waited.

"I told them to leave," I whispered.

"You're kidding me, right? I mean… whoa! What happened? I thought for sure you guys would be all over each other."

So I filled him in on everything that transpired at the Cullen house and he burst into hysterical laughter. "Seriously, Bells? You yelled at a house full of bloodsuckers? I wish I could have seen that!"

"I'm not sure what's funny, Jake. It hurt me to hurt them, but for my own sanity it had to be done. I can't give them the chance to break me again. I was just starting to heal from the last time." Finally all the tears I had held in began to flow and I found myself in the hot arms of my best friend.

"I know, Bells. I know. I'm so proud of you," he cooed as he stroked my hair "It will be okay now. You know I'm here."

Jake had been my lifeline and while I knew he felt more, I selfishly stayed in his life knowing I could never give him what he wanted. He said he understood and that he would never pressure me for more, but he couldn't help the way he felt. I wished so many times that I could love him the way I loved Edward. Being with Jacob would have been as easy as breathing, but I was not for him. I knew that he deserved better and one day he would find her and leave me behind. As much as I knew it would kill me, I hoped for that for him. He deserved it more than anyone I knew. I could not begrudge him that.

"Uh, Bells, I think you have to go in now," he nodded toward the house where Charlie was on the porch straining to see who was in the car.

"Okay, well, thanks for everything , Jake. I'll give you a call tomorrow." I gave him one last squeeze before getting out of the car to face the music.

Once Charlie saw it was me he broke into a run and when he reached me, wrapped me into a fierce hug.

"Bella, I know I should be furious, and maybe I will later, but right now I am just so relieved that you're here! I was worried sick. You have no idea the things that went through my mind!" Charlie was still hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe, but I felt a smile make its way to my lips at the gesture. It was so rare to see Charlie show affection and I basked in the feeling of love and security that he was giving me.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," I sobbed.

"Tomorrow we will talk about what happened, but tonight I want to tuck in my little girl and get some sleep. I haven't done much of that lately." He kissed my forehead.

"Sure, Dad. I'll explain tomorrow and accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Actually, I hoped he would ground me completely so that I wouldn't be forced to see any of the Cullens if they chose to go against my wishes and stick around. I then pushed them from my thoughts, refusing to let myself go there again. The Cullens would never break me again. I would not be weak!

True to his word, Charlie tucked me in and gazed at me for a few minutes, as if he was making sure I was really there, before going to bed. I smiled before falling into a deep sleep. I was awakened by cool fingers running along my face and immediately tried to move away. Cold arms, held me tight as I heard a broken sob.

"Please, Love, please just let me hold you," he begged. "Tell me I haven't lost you. I need you, Bella."

As much as he had hurt me, my heart broke for him. I was not the type for revenge, and that was not what I was doing at all. I believed Edward when he said he lied to me and that he really loved me, but that simply made it more difficult to let him in. Edward thought he always knew what was best, and if he thought leaving again was what needed to be done, I knew he wouldn't hesitate. I would need to break both our hearts for the sake of my own sanity. I mean, I was hearing and responding to his voice in my head, all while performing death defying, for me, stunts. I had been catatonic, refusing to eat, socialize, or barely even sleep. I could not do that again. If not for myself, then for Charlie and Jake. I owed them that much.

"Edward, you need to leave now. You can't come in here like this anymore. Do you understand?" I kept my voice soft and stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort us both.

"I know I hurt you, but I will spend forever making it up to you! Please!" His voice was increasing in volume and sounding panicked. I began to wonder if a vampire could have a panic attack. His arms tightened around me almost painfully.

"Edward, you're going to wake up Charlie. Please, don't make this any harder. You have to go home." Edward growled in response and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"If you could only have fought this hard for me before," I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

He began growling loudly and before I could blink, my room was full of vampires.

"Edward, son, you need to let her go and come home," Carlisle spoke softly.

Edward continued to growl and once again tightened his grip.

"Edward, you're going to hurt her, brother," Jasper warned and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to," Edward cried.

"I know you didn't, but you should still go. I meant what I said. We can't do this to each other. I have to let you go and you have to do the same." I continued to stroke his hair as we both cried.

"No! Why do we have to let go? I'll change you! You will be like me and we can be together forever! Please!" I looked up to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett and pleaded with my eyes for them to end this. It was too much. Edward was only saying what he thought I wanted to hear. As soon as we were back together he would try to put off changing me, or try to find a way around it all together. He never wanted forever with me _or_ for me.

"Son, let's go. You can talk to Bella another time. I am sure she is very tired. Unlike us, she needs sleep and she hasn't had any in days. Besides, we're not going anywhere." Carlisle shot me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes. When I wanted them there I couldn't even get so much as an e-mail. Now that I wanted to live a normal life, I couldn't get them to leave.

"He's right, Bells. Nothing is making me leave my little sister again." Emmett smiled, showing off his deep dimples.

"Please, don't." I almost broke and luckily they were able to pull a sobbing Edward away from me before I completely changed my mind and opened myself up to a world of hurt all over again.

"Please, Bella, at least give me a chance to discuss this with you. Maybe not right now, but soon, please?" Edward's perfect voice cracked.

"Edward," I pleaded and he simply nodded.

"I'm not giving up, and I will never leave you again, Bella." He then jumped out the window followed by the other three Cullens. I let out a deep breath before getting up and closing my window. I saw Edward looking up, watching me as I flipped the latch. Locking him out was more symbolic than anything as he was a vampire and nothing could keep him out if he really wanted in, but I knew he was a gentleman above all else and would respect the gesture.

I woke up the next morning to Charlie knocking on my bedroom door.

"Bells? I'm going to work, but you need to come home right after school. We're going to discuss things, and I'm sure you can guess that you're grounded," Charlie explained but did not sound harsh.

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you tonight."

When I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway I got up and went about getting ready for my day. I was still tired, but at least school would be a welcome distraction. My phone buzzed with a text message from a number that I was not familiar with.

_I tried to stop him, Bella._

_He wouldn't listen and is on his way._

_Sorry._

_Alice_

I sighed before deleting the message along with her number. All ties had to be severed. A clean break. There was a quiet knock on the door and I sighed as I went to answer it.

"Hello, Edward," I said without even looking up.

"Hello, Love. I thought we could ride to school together today." I looked up in surprise at his assumption to see a crooked grin on his perfect face.

"Edward, I thought I made things clear. We are not together anymore, and I will be driving myself to school."

Edward simply grinned wider and I wondered if vampires could lose their minds because he obviously had to be acting like nothing happened.

"Can I ask why you're smiling at me right now?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, Love, after I went home last night, I sat down and began to think. I know you still love me, and Alice still sees you as one of us. I understand that you feel the need to punish me, but I know that we will work this out."

It was then that I knew he had lost his mind.

"Edward," I began through clenched teeth, "I am not punishing you. I meant everything I said, and I will not be a vampire if I can help it. You left me! You broke my heart! I wished for death because of you and my father had to sit by and watch me die more and more every day! So how dare you stand there and smile at me and tell me that it will work out! You know what? Screw you, Edward. You and you're whole family! Just stay away from me!"

With that I pushed past him and slammed the door before walking to my truck and getting in. In my haste to get away I almost hit his Volvo, which surprisingly made me feel giddy and I wished I had. My tires screeched as I pulled away, leaving a shocked Edward standing on my porch. I seethed all the way to school, and ignored Alice who was standing in the parking lot with her lips pursed.

Throughout the day I heard the whispers. Everyone was talking about the Cullens return and how "poor Bella" must be handling it. Thankfully no one was stupid enough to approach me, as I probably would have snapped. Angela sent me a small smile when she saw me and began asking me about our English assignment. I thanked God for Angela Weber and her non-intruding ways. Edward and Alice made several attempts at talking to me in every class, but I simply ignored them. I became more and more agitated over the fact that they didn't seem to be taking me seriously. But then again when did my wants or opinion ever matter to them?

I avoided lunch all together, not wanting to deal with the humans or vampires. Instead, I chose to go to the nurse with a "migraine", which wasn't a complete lie. She gave me a note excusing me from gym and after calling Charlie I was cleared to go home. I wasn't at all surprised to find a vampire waiting for me in my driveway, but what did surprise me was which vampire it was.

"Rosalie?" I questioned.

"Hello, Bella," Rosalie smiled as she walked toward me.

"Um, not to be rude, but what are _you_ doing here?" It was no secret that we had never been friends, and I was baffled by her presence.

"Do you mind if I come in? This is a conversation I would much rather have in private." I looked around at my empty street but acquiesced anyway.

Once we were inside, I grabbed a soda and two Motrin and downed them both. I had a feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be helping my headache any. I motioned for us to sit down on the couch and waited for Rosalie to speak.

"Bella, I am well aware that you think I hate you. I want to let you know that is not true. I don't hate _you_, just your choices. Your humanity is a precious gift, and you were just going to waste it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she held out her perfectly manicured hand to stop me.

"Now, having said that, I have come to realize that your feelings may not necessarily be mine. Have you heard my story, Bella?" I shook my head no and Rosalie took a deep breath before telling me her tale. Her desire to be loved and have a child, followed by what those monsters did to her, resulting in her change.

"I always wanted to be a mother, Bella. I wanted to look into the face of my child and see my own reflection. I can never have that, Bella. None of us can. I just didn't want you to live an existence full of regret."

When I was sure that she was done, I spoke. "Rosalie, I have never wanted children. I have spent my life raising my mother, and in all honesty, am quite ready to be done with raising someone else. Now, I need to ask you something." She nodded her consent.

"Have you ever considered how your feelings on this subject affect Emmett? I mean, I know he is constantly upbeat, but he must never feel good enough. I know that _I_ wouldn't if I were constantly reminded that I would be given up in a heartbeat if the love of my life could have something they wanted more. The truth is, all of those options are behind you. You have a wonderful husband who would never leave you and a family who loves you. I think you have wallowed long enough. If you want a child that badly, adopt one. There are plenty who need a home, but either way, put on your big girl panties and move on."

To say that I shocked us both with my little outburst would have been an understatement. To be honest, Rosalie had always terrified me, but I was just so sick of her poor, pitiful me act. She was surrounded by people who would never abandon her as they had me. She was beautiful and rich, and simply perfect, except for her bitchiness. Apparently she was broken out of her stupor as she began to laugh loudly.

"I like this new Bella! It's about time you grew a backbone! I can tell that you and I are going to get along just fine."

Before I could tell her that I had no intention of forging a bond with her she was out the front door with a wave of her hand. I sat in shock, unsure of what had just transpired until I heard the front door open and close.

"Bells? You here?" Uh-oh, Charlie was home and it was time to face the music. Now I would have to decide what to say without telling him about the existence of vampires and werewolves.

"Hey, Dad. I was just getting ready to start dinner."

"How about we order in tonight, Bells? We have some things to discuss."

We ordered the pizza and while we waited, I spun a story about Edward being suicidal and Alice begging me to come to L.A. and help bring him around. It was as close to the truth as I could get without telling him the whole story. I explained how I stopped Edward from doing anything stupid and after seeing me, Edward begged his parents to move back to Forks so he could be near me.

"So, uh, does this mean that you two are getting back together?" Charlie asked while looking anywhere but at my face.

"No, Dad. He hurt me too bad, and I don't want to go there again." He simply nodded his head before answering the door to pay for the pizza. That conversation was much easier than I thought it would be, but I was grounded until he decided otherwise, and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere other than school and work, and the only visitor I could have was Jake, but not every day. In all honesty, I think the only reason he was allowing Jake was because of how much he had helped me. Deep down, I knew Charlie was afraid of me turning back into the zombie I was when the Cullens left.

After dinner I called Jake and filled him in on everything. He kept telling me how proud he was of me for standing up for myself. My life returned to a fairly normal routine over the next few days, with the exception of Edward and Alice following me around like lost puppies.

It was really getting on my nerves. I still loved them, but it simply hurt too much to even look in their direction. Most of the murmuring throughout the school died down, but Lauren and Jessica didn't seem able to help themselves as I heard them speculating from time to time.

It was a Friday afternoon when I heard a rumbling growl coming from behind me that I knew belonged to Edward. I refused to turn around but when I looked at my truck I understood the reason. Rosalie stood, leaning against it with a smile plastered on her perfect face.

"Hello, Bella," she said in a sweet voice I didn't know that she'd possessed.

"Rosalie," I nodded in return, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could do something. Maybe have a girls' night?" I raised a curious eyebrow at her and heard Alice gasp from behind me while Edward continued to fume, loudly.

"Um, first of all, last time I checked, you're a Cullen, and I am keeping my distance, but you already know that. Secondly, even if I wanted to, I am grounded for life."

"As to your first comment, I may be a Cullen, but I never hurt you or abandoned you since I didn't like you to begin with," she smirked.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled.

"Secondly, I already spoke with Charlie and he said that as long as Edward isn't involved and we stay at your house, then it's fine. See, everything's covered." She smiled like she had won some sort of prize.

"Rosalie, Bella doesn't want or need your company. If she isn't willing to see the rest of us, then she surely wouldn't want to see you." Edward's tone was harsh and once again he was making decisions for me. Well, that just pissed me off. Rosalie must have seen the redness creeping up my neck and smiled sweetly at Edward.

"I'm sorry, but isn't the reason we're in this whole mess because of your inability to let me make my own decisions? Thin ice, Edward." I was seething, no longer feeling pity for him. I mean, one had to wonder if he would ever learn.

"Bella, love, that was not my intention. I just thought…"

"That's the problem, Edward. You do enough thinking for both of us!" I screamed, unaware of the crowd that had gathered to watch our little spat. Turning on my heel I got into my truck and once again sped away from Edward.

"Stupid, Volvo driving, mind reading, know-it-all, vampire!" I was pacing my floor and fuming. I think that part of me wanted to believe that Edward would learn a lesson and change, then maybe we could work things out. But how could I get past what he did if he couldn't understand what started all this heartache in the first place?

"Wow, Rose, you were right. Sweet, shy Bella has left the building."

I jerked my head in the direction of the voice to see Emmett and Rosalie standing in the doorway of my living room.

"Yeah, she left at the same time the rest of you did," I spat. Huh, guess I was still pretty pissed. Rosalie laughed out loud and came to plop down on my couch.

"So, what's the plan, then?" she asked and I looked at her curiously. "I mean, we all know that you're going to take my brother back eventually, but what are you going to do in the meantime?"

I sat stunned for a moment at her assumption before regaining my ability to speak. "I hate to disappoint, but I meant what I said. Edward and I are done. He wanted me to be human more than he wanted to be with me, so that's what I'm going to do." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Oookaay, if you say so, Bella. So tell me about this plan to 'be human'. What does it entail?" She crossed her legs and grinned at me.

Bitch.

"Um, well, I hadn't given it much thought. Just do things that normal human teenagers do? I mean, I've spent my entire life being responsible and doing what everyone expected of me. If I'm only going to have a short, human life, I figure that it's time that I start living."

Both vampires looked at me thoughtfully before Emmett spoke. "You mean like that movie _Bucket List_?"

I gave him a shrug. "I guess so."

"Then count me in, little sister! There are soooo many things I want to watch you do! So many things have changed since I was human! We should get you drunk! No! High! Yeah, and…"

"Emmett, being human does not involve consorting with vampires." I hated hurting him, but he had been my big brother and he left too.

"Yeah, well," he plopped on the couch and pulled me into his side "I don't agree and honestly, it's not like you can _force_ me to leave." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me and both Rosalie and I rolled our eyes.

"While my buffoon of a husband may go about things the wrong way, he has a point. A bucket list is a perfect idea, and our unlimited funds would make it possible for you to do anything. I can't be human anymore, Bella. Let me experience this with you?" Rosalie was being uncharacteristically sweet, and while I had a feeling she just really wanted to get under Edward's skin, I was having a hard time telling her no. Not to mention the way Emmett batted his eyelashes and grinned at me, showing off those dimples of his.

All I could think was, "_Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in._" They were like the mafia.

**So, it's turning out a little more comical than I had originally planned, but that's where it seems to be taking me. So, what do you think? Anything you would like to see Bella put on her list? Anything in particular you want one of the vampires to suggest.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all. I, unfortunately own nothing but a rather unhealthy obsession.**_

**Chapter 3**

"I shit you not, Jake! They have simply decided to annoy me to death! For months I lived in pure misery, wishing and hoping that they would come back and NOTHING! Now, I can't make them go away! I wish I was a vampire for just one day so that I could rip them each apart and hide their appendages in different parts of the country!"

I had gone through yet another day of being followed and pestered by my ex and his pixie sister. Not to mention a note on my truck from Emmett with his own "list" of things he wanted me to do (some being on the rather raunchy side and involving Rose). Gone were the feelings of worry about hurting their feelings. At that point I was simply annoyed as hell.

Jake looked on, fascinated as I ranted and raved, all the while holding his sides in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Well, Bells, you are kind of amusing these days. I can't really blame them for not staying away." I immediately threw a pillow at his head, which he dodged before finally releasing the loud guffaws he had been holding in.

"Asshole," I mumbled.

"Aw, come on, don't be that way. I can't really help it if your life is a supernatural soap opera. All I have to say is 'bring on the popcorn'."

This time I smacked the back of his head, which resulted in me hurting my hand, causing him to just laugh louder.

"I thought that you, of all people, would agree with me on this?" I half-shouted while clutching my throbbing hand.

"Look, I'm more than happy that you dumped the leech, but I can't help that this whole situation is funny as hell. I mean, it's really ironic that you pined for them for months and now that you want them to go away you can't make them. Plus, all this yelling you're doing is just awesome! It's nice to see you come out of your quiet little shell."

I hated that I couldn't be mad at Jake, because at that moment I really wanted to. Hell, I wanted to be mad at everyone, and they weren't making it difficult. Although, I had to admit that Emmett was an evil genius with some of the things on his list for me. If I wanted to screw with Edward, the things on that little piece of paper would certainly do it.

"Ah!" I screamed just for the hell of it. "I need to get outta' here, Jake. Convince Charlie to let me go to Seattle. Hell, I'd settle for Port Angeles at this point. I just want to get away from all the crazy vampires for one day!"

"Well, Bells, from what he told my dad, he's so happy that you're not buckling and taking Edward back, he may let you off being grounded. Why don't you just ask him."

So I did. I called Charlie and explained that Edward had been breathing down my neck and I needed a day of space. Luck must have been on my side because he agreed to give me a reprieve and within thirty minutes I was on my way to Seattle. Jake had declined going, so I was on my own, but that suited me just fine. I could spend all day going in and out of used book stores, finding great deals and reading to my heart's content.

That was how my day was spent. I wasn't sure whether or not Alice had seen where I was going, but either way, no one was hounding me, and I was grateful.

Several hours, and a hundred dollars later, I decided I should be heading home as it was getting dark. As I looked around, I noticed that the lot I parked my truck in wasn't nearly as full or as well lit as I would have liked so I picked up the pace. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched and the thought that one of the Cullens followed me made my blood boil. All too soon, I was changing my mind about that.

I dropped my bag of books as I was thrown against my truck. Looking up into the face of my attacker, I was met with a pair of dark, crimson eyes.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I yelled, and threw my hands up in frustration. "Everywhere I go, freaking vampires! All right, just get on with it then!" I pulled my hair off my neck and tilted my head to give him better access. I figured if I was going to die anyway, I could at least do it with some dignity.

When I didn't feel anything I looked up to see him looking at me, curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes, I know what you are. No, I won't tell you how. Just let me make one request? Make it quick. Venom burns like a bitch!" Jake was right, my life was a supernatural soap opera. Looking back, I was pretty stupid for provoking a human-drinking vampire. Being emotionally drained apparently made me stupid as well as bitchy and depressed.

He blinked rapidly before letting me go and tilting his head to the side. I took the time to take a good look at him. He was gorgeous, like all vampires. He was tall, I'd say around six-foot-four, with shaggy light brown hair. He looked like he had been a surfer as a human, but it was hard to tell since he was pale like the others. He wasn't quite as muscular as Emmett, but still bigger than Edward or Jasper, and of course, he completely dwarfed me.

"You are by far the strangest human I have ever met," he chuckled.

"Trust me, you're not the first of your kind to tell me that." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I know I was just about to eat you and all, but would you mind elaborating a bit on how you know how venom feels? How is that possible while you are still human?"

Surely all vampires weren't that nosy. Maybe I just attract them.

"I was bitten and my - another vampire sucked the venom out." I was getting annoyed. If he was going to drink me I wished that he would just get on with it.

"The other vampire sucked the venom out and didn't drain you? I don't understand."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't hunt humans. None of the other members of his family do either."

"Yeah, still confused here. I'm Adam, by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake and I did, albeit warily.

"Bella," was my curt reply.

"Well, Bella, I think you are far too interesting to eat. Besides, I need to know about these vampires who don't hunt humans. How is that possible? How do they sustain themselves? Do they keep you as a pet?"

I cut him off before he could go any further. "Look, I understand your curiosity, but I am attempting to filter vampires out of my life right now. They have nothing but trouble and heartache for me. So, if you're not going to kill me, I would like to be going now."

"Can I come with you? I would like to meet these vampires of yours." Apparently the Cullens weren't the only vampires currently suffering from selective hearing.

"I'm sorry, maybe you misunderstood me, Adam. I am done with the vampire world. If you want to find them they live in a little town called Forks. They are the Cullens. But if you eat anyone in my town, there will be hell to pay."

"All the same, I think I would rather just ride with you, thanks. You see, I've been alone for quite sometime and I have rather enjoyed talking to you. You amuse me." With that he took my keys and unlocked my door before sliding into the passenger side.

"Oh, my day just keeps getting better and better!" I threw my hands up in annoyance and got into my truck, making sure to crack my window. I mean, I was delectable after all.

All the way back to Forks, Adam peppered me with questions. Of course, I chose not to answer most of them. I was really wishing that I hadn't ripped out my stereo so I could have tuned him out. He didn't seem to be bothered, and if he hadn't been a vampire and I hadn't been in such a foul mood, I may have given in and had fun with him. After what felt like forever, we were finally in Forks and I was pulling in front of the Cullen's house.

"Holy shit! They live here?" Adam stared at the house in shock.

"Yep," I answered, popping the "p".

Before I could blink, both the doors to my truck were being pulled open and I was being yanked out of one while Adam was being ripped from the other.

"Um, Bella, could you please explain to them that I mean no harm?" Adam was currently being held by Emmett and Jasper while Edward cradled me, protectively to his chest. I took a moment to give in and revel in the feel of him but quickly gave myself a mental bitch slap.

"Guys, this is Adam. Adam these are the Cullens." All the Cullens eyed him warily, except for Rosalie who simply grinned back and forth between the two of us. Whatever she was thinking must have been driving Edward insane because his grip on me tightened and the rumbling in his chest grew increasingly louder.

"Bella, not that we don't enjoy meeting new people, but could you explain why there is a human-drinking vampire on my lawn?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Um, well," I began to wonder how I could explain without Adam getting ripped to shreds. He was only doing what was in his nature, after all. "We sort of ran into each other. I knew what he was and he was curious. That's about it."

Adam raised an eyebrow at me, but after looking at Edward's murderous expression must have understood. I suppose what was in his thoughts had given him away though because I was out of Edward's arms and there was nothing but a blur and sounds of thunder where Edward and Adam should be.

Any other time I would have been attempting to act as a buffer - make peace not war and all that - but I was really just exhausted and wanting to go home. "Well, I think you guys have a handle on things, so I'm going to go home." I walked over to my truck while giving everyone a small wave.

"Bella, don't you think we should talk about this?" Edward was no longer a blur but was still holding on to a now snapping and snarling Adam.

"Talk about what, Edward?" I sighed, "I'm all talked out today, and really we've already said everything there is to say. Now, please let Adam go. He wanted to come here because he was interested in your lifestyle."

He threw Adam to the ground, who in return let out a loud growl.

"Love, please. I understand that you no longer trust me, but we can work this out."

Adam erupted into a fit of laughter. "You have got to be kidding me! A vampire in love with a human? Dude, that's got to suck! I mean, don't get me wrong, she's very amusing and hot as hell. That lip biting thing she does…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Edward was on him again and I was in my truck. Esme and Carlisle were scolding a blurry Edward while the rest were all repressing chuckles. The whole situation was just absolutely absurd.

"This is like watching Jerry Springer," I mumbled before cranking my truck.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Alice had hopped into the passenger seat and was smiling at me sweetly.

"Alice, please don't. I can't take it. Not from you." I felt the tears beginning to form. Next to Edward, her betrayal had hurt the most, yet it was so hard to hurt her. She looked so much like a little girl when she was upset.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just want my sister back."

"Alice, that girl is gone. I won't do it again. I don't mean to hurt you, but it's not going to happen."

"Don't you love us anymore, Bella?" She sounded so broken and I wanted nothing more than to put my arms around her, but they had broken me first. There was no getting past that for me. Not when I knew they would all just up and leave next time Edward thought it was best.

"I could ask you all the same question, Alice. Now, I would really like to get home."

Without another word I cranked my truck and Alice slid out of the passenger seat. All of the Cullens looked at me longingly as I drove away.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I called out as I walked in the front door, quickly wiping away the few tears that had fallen on the drive home.

"In here, Bells! I brought home dinner since I didn't know how late you'd be. It's on the table." I loved how Charlie could carry on an entire conversation without his eyes ever leaving the TV. It made avoiding questions so much easier.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes, I headed to my room and buried my face in my pillows, screaming as loud as my lungs would allow until I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room?" I screeched as I took in Adam's tall form.

"I was bored. Your Cullens, with the exception of the big one and the crazy pixie one are quite dull. You, my dear, are much more fun. I think I'll hang around here for a while."

His cockiness was infuriating, and I found myself wondering how I always ended up in these situations. Alice would say it was because I was meant to be a vampire, but I just thought I was unlucky.

"So glad that I can be of service to you, but if you don't mind, I would really like to get some sleep."

"By all means, Bella. I'll just wait here." Adam sat in Edward's rocking chair and picked up a book that was sitting on my dresser.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Did you not meet Edward? He is going to flip! Oh, and don't even get me started on Jake and the pack! I think you are the world's first suicidal vampire!"

"Sorry? What pack are you talking about?" It seemed that Adam was once again curious. Go figure.

"The vampire-killing pack of werewolves that my best friend happens to belong to. And before you ask, the reason they don't attack the Cullens, it's because they have a treaty with them and they don't feed from humans."

"So, I just start feeding from animals. What's the big deal?" He shrugged as if it was just that easy.

"Well, first of all, I highly doubt it will be that easy. Secondly, the pack are the 'kill first, ask questions later' type." I couldn't believe this whole situation.

"Then I guess you'll just have to intervene on my behalf." Adam winked cheekily.

"What the hell is going on here? Bella, get behind me!" Jake had just jumped through my window and was, as expected, freaking out.

"Jake, calm down! Charlie will hear you and I really don't feel like explaining this to him." I stepped in front of him and touched his bare chest in order to stop his violent shaking.

"Bella, does your friend know that he rolled in dog shit, 'cause he sure smells like it!"

Adam was really pushing his luck. First Edward, now Jacob. This was one dumb vampire.

"Adam, you zip it! Jake, Adam is a…friend?" I looked to him to tell him to go along with whatever I said.

"A friend? Don't you have your hands full with the bloodsuckers you already run with? Plus, have you not noticed his red eyes? He's a human drinker, Bells!"

"I'm aware of that Jake. The Cullens are helping him to switch to animals, right Adam?" I wasn't quite sure why I was trying so desperately to keep Adam alive other than the fact that he was highly entertaining when he wasn't annoying the hell out of me.

"Sure. Sounds good to me," he grinned, revealing one oddly placed dimple near the right side of his mouth.

"Bells, you get weirder and weirder every day. And, Adam is it? Why don't you run along to stay with the other leeches?" They both growled at one another and I decided that I had had enough testosterone for one day.

"Okay, out! Both of you! Jake, I will call you tomorrow and Adam, good luck. Now shoo!" I began pushing Jake toward the window and gesturing toward Adam wildly with my hands.

"But I'm boooored," Adam whined.

"Not my problem! The human needs to sleep! Now, out!" Adam chuckled and then fake gagged when Jake bent down to kiss my cheek. I shot him a dirty look and they finally both leapt out the window, which I promptly closed and locked.

"Good morning!" I was greeted by a far too cheery Rosalie at my door.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to know what's going on at Casa de Cullen right now." She absentmindedly picked at her fingernails.

"Um… nope, not at all. I am on my way to school. Some of us still have to go there."

"All right then. I suppose you don't care that Edward, Jacob Black, and Adam are all there discussing you. You can imagine how well that's going, especially since a few of Black's mutts are with him."

"Oh dear Lord! Can't they get along for just a little while?" I stalked past Rosalie and climbed into my truck. I fumed all the way to the Cullen's house, trying to decide a way to go about this without causing World War III.

Pulling into the driveway I saw all three guys at each other's throats, Jake in his wolf form. I put my fingers between my lips and let out a loud whistle to get their attention. "Adam, I don't know why you're even involved in this argument, but I think it's clear that you've worn out your welcome. Go back to doing whatever it is you do. If you really want to change your diet, the Cullens have some friends in Alaska that could help you. Jake, I don't even want to know what the hell you're doing here, but you and the guys should go back to the rez, and for heaven sake, go to school!"

Adam chuckled and mumbled something about doggie day care. I might have laughed if I hadn't been so upset over the whole situation.

"And Edward," I took a deep cleansing breath, "I really appreciate you looking out for me, but" I choked back a sob "you made a choice. Please, just let me go." I fell to my knees from the flood of emotions coursing through me. Tears streamed down my face and I refused to look at anyone. I was hurt, and angry, and just plain tired. I heard a low growl before I felt Jake's warm fur on my cheek. He whined lowly and I buried my face in his neck, allowing myself to let go of everything I had been feeling since the Cullens returned.

I could practically feel Edward's longing to reach out to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look. Thankfully he didn't touch me since I think I would have lost what little composure I had left. I heard an annoying screeching and only when Jake rubbed his giant muzzle against my face did I realize it was coming from me.

"So-orry, I c-can't s-stop," I hiccupped.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're hyperventilating. Would you mind if I took you inside and looked you over?" Carlisle's calm voice only seemed to send me further into hysterics. The loss I felt at losing them all was hitting me like it was brand new and I fought to keep the pain at bay.

"Sorry," was all I could thing to say. I know that seeing me that way was painful for them but I couldn't seem to get control of my emotions. I felt Jasper trying to calm me but it was no use. I was too far gone.

"What in the hell did you all do to this girl?" Adam's shocked voice filtered through the sound of my sobs and I noticed that he had positioned himself next to Jake and in front of me in a protective crouch.

"I don't see how Bella is any of your concern, nomad," Edward spat.

By that time I was completely struggling to breathe and Jake's high-pitched whine made my heart break even further. Before I could blink I was wrapped in cold arms and we were running. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Adam looking over his shoulder.

_Ah shit!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks as always to my awesome beta MadeleineJade! And thanks to dollybigmomma for letting me bounce ideas off her!**

**Chapter 4**

My hyperventilating didn't stop. Especially since I had no idea what in the hell Adam thought he was doing. I was positive that we were being followed by an assortment of mythical creatures, all of whom were probably very angry.

"Hold on, Bella, this is going to feel strange," Adam chuckled, but before I had a chance to ask what he was talking about I felt like I was being pulled through a tiny hole. My body felt as though it was being stretched and all the air left my lungs. Thankfully, it was over as soon as it began and I opened my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I screeched.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that I can teleport?" Adam shrugged and placed me on the couch in the living room of whatever house we were in.

"Stupid, asshole, vampires with their stupid powers! Can I ask why you 'teleported' me in the first place?" My life seemed to be getting more and more strange and I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't just insane and this was all some elaborate dream.

"Um, were you not aware that you were freaking out? Bella, I don't know what is going on with you and all of those… people? Things? I don't know what we mythical creatures are considered to be, but I know heartbreak and panic when I see it. Your Cullens seem to have broken you, and while I may eat humans, I never play with my food. I do have some morals left. You just looked like you needed to get away for a while. I was able to make that happen in a way where no one could follow. Plus, you really remind me of my little sister. I would have killed someone if they hurt her the way Eddie boy hurt you."

For the first time, I looked at Adam and didn't see an annoying idiot. He was just lost and alone.

"Ok, so where are we exactly?' I figured a subject change was just what we both needed to clear the heavy atmosphere.

"Well, you mentioned a coven in Alaska, and since I figured it wouldn't be that smart to be this close to you without help, we are in Denali. Not exactly sure whose house we're in, so we should probably get a move on."

I blinked rapidly, wondering how I always seemed to end up in the supernatural no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. It looked like I would soon be coming face to face with the vampire who had chased Edward for years.

_Great, just what my self esteem needs… Looking into the face of what Edward could have instead of me. Wonderful._

"Well, let's get this over with," I huffed.

"I'm sorry, should I not have brought you here?" Adam asked, seemingly concerned.

"The coven here? Let's just say that one of the females has a thing for Edward. It should be interesting to say the least."

**EPOV**

"What the fuck just happened?" Emmett bellowed.

"Language, Emmett," Esme scolded but her thoughts were running along the same lines.

"They just disappeared! Carlisle, have you ever seen this before?" Jasper was trying to form some strategy in getting Bella back, but was utterly perplexed by the situation.

My mind was a flurry of activity, but all I could do was sink to my knees in fear. We knew nothing of this nomad except for his feeding preferences and that was enough to put me on edge. My eyes snapped to Alice as I felt a vision overtaking her.

_Tanya stood with her arms folded across her chest. "So, this is Edward's human? I expected more."_

_Bella rolled her eyes and Adam growled. "Well, at least she's not a whore," he spat in Bella's defense._

"_I don't get it. What is so special about you that causes these men to fall at your feet? You don't seem special to me. But then again, I don't pretend to concern myself with humans. At least not the females."_

"_Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, Edward would have paid you more attention. I mean, it's not like you can hide your true self from him since he can read your mind." Bella stood with her hands on her hips, every bit the angry kitten._

_Tanya let out a laugh and her face seemed to soften. "Okay, so maybe I am beginning to see it. Bella, I think that you and I are going to have a lot of fun together. And you," she grinned at Adam, "we will have some fun of our own."_

_Adam almost looked afraid, but before he could react, Bella was being dragged into the house by Tanya._

Alice immediately shut me out of her thoughts, but I could see from the look on her face that the vision had not ended. I growled at her, but she simply ignored me.

"Well, I will need to call Charlie and come up with some excuse. Or maybe Esme should.

Yes, that would work better. It looks as if Bella will not be coming back for some time."

"Hold on a damn minute! Where the hell is Bella? We're not all psychics and mind readers here!" Jacob's loud voice broke through my thoughts.

"Adam took Bella to Alaska where another vegetarian coven resides. He doesn't trust himself to be alone with her." I answered his question, but he was not relieved. To be quite honest, neither was I. We all knew the trouble Bella could get into.

"So, we're going to Denali?" Rosalie asked, highly amused.

"It would appear so," Carlisle answered.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Imagine all the things Bella and Tanya could discuss, Edward." My thoughts turned to something that I had hoped would never be known to anyone in my family. My moment of weakness was meant to be kept secret, but I could see in Rosalie's mind that Tanya had not been as silent as she promised.

"FUCK!" I surprised myself with the vulgar word that came out of my mouth, but in that moment I knew that my life was over. Tanya would talk to Bella and she would never forgive me.

**BPOV**

We had reached the Denali coven, and after a few tense moments, Tanya brought us into her home, full of enthusiasm. She introduced us to the rest of her family, and I was relieved to see that they all welcomed us with open arms. I noticed Tanya flirting with Adam, who seemed to be slightly fearful. The thought made me giggle, and Adam raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"She makes you nervous, Adam! I didn't know that was possible!" I was overcome with a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry, honey, I have that effect on most men," Tanya purred, causing Adam's eyes to glaze over.

I laughed even harder, causing Adam to snap out of his trance and growl at me.

"Now, now, children. Let's all be calm," Carmen, the seeming mother of the family chuckled as she spoke.

Adam still had not spoken but I could tell he was fighting the urge to follow Tanya with his eyes. I had to agree that she was beautiful, and I had expected to hate her, but I found that I couldn't. The only thing that I could do was wonder why Edward didn't want her. She was gorgeous, of course, but she seemed like a hell of a lot of fun.

"So, human, why don't you tell us why you are here." The only vampire that had not spoken yet growled at me, and at once I remembered that she had been Laurent's mate. Irina.

"Irina, right? I am truly sorry about Laurent, but my friends were only doing what they had to in order to protect me and their people. He was working for Victoria and hunting humans. I am sorry for your loss, but not sorry that I am alive."

"And? What does that matter to me? You are human and of no consequence. That became apparent to me when Edward left you, only to fall into bed with Tanya."

Irina smirked cruelly as I processed what she had just said. My mind wanted to reject it, but my body took over. I fell to my knees.

"Irina!" Tanya shouted. "Maybe you should refrain from discussing things that you know nothing about!"

Irina just shrugged and walked out the front door. The damage had been done, though.

I'd always known that I was never enough for Edward and this just proved it. Tanya tried to speak to me, but I tuned her out. Images flooded my mind of Edward and Tanya together in ways he would not be with me. I could hear voices all around me, but my brain seemed to have stopped functioning.

It seemed like forever that I sat, trapped in my own mind, wondering how many times a heart could break before I snapped out of it.

"I'm fine," I managed to say.

"Bella, you don't understand," Tanya tried to explain, but I didn't want to know. It wasn't her fault, and I _really_ didn't want to hear the details.

"Tanya, really it doesn't matter. Edward and I are over. What he has or hasn't done since he left me is really of no consequence anymore." I knew I sounded like a robot, but this was just one more thing that told me I was making the right decision by moving on with my life.

"No, Bella, you _really_ need to listen to me," Tanya tried once again but I held my hand up to stop her.

"And you _really_ need to understand that it wouldn't matter either way. Even if nothing happened, Edward would never change me and the Volturi will come for me soon enough. So I am determined to live my remaining time really living. That does not include dwelling on Edward and the things that have…or haven't happened."

Tanya huffed in annoyance before a mischievous look took over her perfect face. "Bella, I really wish you would listen to me, but since you won't… how about we get on with this _living_ you want to do?"

I silently thanked Tanya for understanding my inability to talk about Edward anymore. My own imagination was enough without hearing the actual facts.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about dancing?" Tanya smirked.

"In theory, it's great, but I sort of have two left feet and no rhythm." Adam laughed out loud and I shot him a dirty look.

"Well, then you are in luck, Bella. Because I am an excellent teacher." Tanya winked playfully, and I knew I was in trouble.

Okay, so most women would have hated the woman they're ex fooled around with, but really it wasn't Tanya's fault. I hated those women who blamed the other girl. The man is the one who owes you loyalty. Tanya began dragging me up the stairs, actually throwing me over her shoulder when she got tired of my human pace.

"Um, Tanya? Is that a stripper pole?" I asked in disbelief. The whole room was a dance studio and there, right in the middle was a stage, complete with stripper pole. No wonder Edward got it on with her!

"Why yes it is, Miss Bella! And I'm going to teach you how to use it!" Tanya's sister Kate had come into the room and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. A very cocky smirk passed Adam's lips as he pulled a chair right up to the edge of the stage. Kate threw him a stack of bills and he laughed loudly.

"So, this looks like a great time and all, but I'm sort of balance challenged, Tanya."

"No worries, Bella! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a pro!"

**EPOV**

"Shut up, Emmett!" I bellowed as he doubled over in amusement.

"But …it's Bella …laugh…and a stripper pole!" He gave up even remotely trying to control himself, barely spitting the comment out between his fits of laughter.

I knew that I should have kept my mouth shut, but I saw the vision at the same time Alice did, and in my utter shock, I just blurted it out. I knew that Tanya was a very sexual being, but my Bella was so shy and reserved. I just couldn't understand what I had seen. Bella slinging herself around the pole, grinding between Tanya and Kate, crawling on the stage looking far too sexy for her own good, Adam's mouth hanging open. Bastard!

"Well, I didn't think she had it in her! I must say that I'm proud," Rosalie sneered at me.

"Bella has definitely been holding out on us!" Alice exclaimed. _Maybe she'll actually let me buy her some sexy clothes now instead of all the jeans and t-shirts._

"Alice, leave Bella's clothes alone. She's perfect just the way she is!" If vampires could hyperventilate, I would have been doing just that.

"You mean to tell me that Bells is working a stripper pole with some hot female leeches?" Jacob Black was actually blushing. "I definitely think that I should come with you guys just to make sure that things don't get out of hand." His mouth was saying one thing, but his thoughts were geared in a completely different direction.

"I'm leaving now! God only knows what Tanya will get her into between now and then!" I bristled as everyone laughed. Even Carlisle and Esme were holding back chuckles.

"I guess all it took for Bella to come out of her shell was to get away from you and your prudish ways. Em, baby, pack my clubbing clothes. We are sooo taking Bella out when we get there." Rosalie winked and he growled playfully before running upstairs to do as she said. He began picking out the skimpiest clothes in her vast wardrobe.

"Grab the little blue, backless sequined dress, Emmett! It will be perfect for Bella!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Alice! Do not encourage them!" I yelled.

"Lighten up, Edward. Besides, I have a feeling Bella is a woman on a mission. You are going to be in enough trouble as it is. Don't go trying to control her when we get there.

"You think the behemoth has some clothes I can borrow? I really don't feel like going home to pack." I thought for sure the overprotective Jacob Black would be on my side, but it seemed that he was just planning on being a pervert and ogling my Bella.

"Sure thing, pup," Emmett called from upstairs.

"Well, dear, it looks as though we better pack a suitcase if we are going to supervise the children." Esme spoke to Carlisle. She was actually excited about the whole situation. In truth, she was just happy to know that Bella wasn't crying, but I still thought I was the only sane one left in the house.

A half-hour later we were on our way. Since no one wanted to ride with the mutt, he borrowed Jasper's Ducati, thinking of taking Bella for a ride when we got to Alaska. The drive seemed to take forever and I almost felt sick to my stomach when we pulled into the driveway. I could hear the laughter coming from the inside of the house, and from Tanya's thoughts I saw that Bella was primped, curled, fluffed and - drunk? Bella had never been one of those teens who drank, but there she sat, in front of Tanya's vanity, in a short silk robe guzzling champagne from the bottle.

"Wondered how long it would take you all to get here." Adam stood on the porch, smirking at me with his arms crossed over his chest. "The girls are upstairs getting ready to go out. Why don't you ladies join them?"

Alice giggled and let everyone in on the fact that Bella was three sheets to the wind, but it ended up not being necessary as Bella flew out the front door.

"Alice! Oh my God, I am soooo happy that you're here! Tanya and Kate taught me to dance! And we're going to a club! ME? Can you believe it? Oh, and champagne is so good!" I had never heard Bella talk so fast.

"Jake! What are you doing here? We're going clubbing tonight! And where did you get that bike? Can we take it to the club?" She flung herself into the dogs arms and I cringed. She hadn't even acknowledged me.

I cringed as I saw Tanya's thoughts on what had happened with Irina and Bella. She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to me. Tanya may have wanted me, but she wasn't malicious. Not to mention, she knew the whole thing was her fault to begin with.

"I brought you the perfect dress, Bella. I even sneaked in ballet flats to go with it so you would be more comfortable." Rosalie approached Bella, who showed just how inebriated she was by throwing her arms around Rose's neck. Emmett's thoughts were centered around how happy he was that his two favorite girls were finally getting along and wrapped them both in a giant hug, to which Bella just giggled. Alice and Rose finally pulled Bella away to help her finish getting ready.

"Edward," Tanya approached me cautiously, " I never would have said anything to her. You have to know that. She is quite lovely isn't she?" Tanya spoke with such affection toward my Bella that I actually softened somewhat to her.

"What do you mean, Tanya?" Esme asked, now concerned for Bella.

"Oh, I just told Bella about how I found Tanya and Edward in bed together after he left her," Irina had joined us and was grinning like mad.

"Edward! You didn't?" Esme gasped.

"You cheated on Bella! I'll rip you apart!" Jake screamed, his whole body shaking.

"No! Esme, no! Everyone calm down," Tanya interjected. "Irina misunderstood what she saw. I mean, we were in bed together, but it was all me. Edward let me kiss him for like a second but only because I caught him off guard. I tried to explain it to Bella but she wouldn't listen. Your human is very stubborn, Edward."

"Poor Bella. She would probably just be too scared to hear what you had to tell her. The poor dear. She would have, of course, assumed the worst. Edward you have to fix this!" Esme scolded.

"You have bigger problems than that if what Bella says is true. Apparently, she is under the impression that the Volturi will be coming for her and that Edward refuses to change her. She is determined to live as much as possible before they come to kill her." Tanya raised an eyebrow at me and her thoughts let me know that she was disappointed in me.

"Edward, is this true? For if it is, we could all be at risk." Eleazar and Carmen had joined us. Only Eleazar and Carlisle had lived with the Volturi and knew just how much trouble we could be in.

"There are ways to keep things from the Volturi," I grumbled.

"So, these Volturi leeches are going to kill Bella if you don't change her?" Jacob was shaking again.

"I will protect her, dog!" I retorted.

"I still say we should just change her!" Emmett boomed.

I heard Alice gasp as a vision hit her of Bella.

_Bella stood in front of Aro, who actually looked disappointed._

"_Isabella, are you sure? We could change you. If a life among the Cullens does not appeal to you. I hate to waste such a talent as yours."_

_Bella smiled at him, seeming perfectly at peace. "No, thank you, Aro. I have lived just as Edward wanted me to. I loved one man with all my heart, got to know some amazing people and now I am ready to move on to another adventure in another place."_

_She turned to face us. I was being held back by Felix and Demetri while the rest of my family sobbed tearlessly. I was begging and pleading for Bella to change her mind._

"_Thank you all for loving me. I am sorry I wasn't enough for you Edward. I love you."_

_She turned back to Aro. "I am ready now."_

"_As you wish, child."_

"_NO!" I screamed and the vision went black._

Alice was attempting to act normally for Bella, but the rest of my family surrounded me as I hit my knees.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Bella. She allows Aro to kill her. She asks for it. Oh God! I can't breathe!" The pain exploding in my chest was like nothing I had felt since thinking Bella was dead when she jumped off that damn cliff.

"Son, calm down. We will fix this. I will not let my daughter die. I will go against you and change her myself if I have to." Carlisle spoke and I knew that he meant every word. At that point I was ready to run into the house and bite Bella right then.

"_Not a good idea, Edward. The outcome would not be great if she were to be a newborn in her current mental state. We have some work to do with her first. She would resent you for changing her and she would run. She believes that you don't truly want her for forever."_ Alice's thoughts cut through me like a knife. If only I hadn't left her in the first place. If only I had given her what she wanted at the time. She wanted eternity with me and I'd thrown it all away.

**So, I haven't gotten much of a response, so I need to know if I should even continue. Let me know, guys and gals!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but Adam is all mine!**

**This chapter is unbeta'd because inspiration struck and I wanted to get this out before I left on vacation! **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I didn't have time to process Alice's vision any more than that because Bella came traipsing down the stairs, a fresh bottle of champagne in hand.

"Well hell, Bells!" Emmett bellowed while Jacob and I both stood, stunned. Bella was in a ridiculously short dress. It was the same royal blue that I loved on her, but the added sequins made her seemingly shimmer. Her hair was down in flowing curls, just as it was earlier, but her makeup had been redone to match her dress. She was all smoky eyes and plump, glossy lips.

"Damn," Jacob breathed out and I glared at him before turning my attention back to my Bella.

"Bella, that dress is so short that if you bent over I could see your kitty cat!" Adam chuckled, to which Bella giggled in response.

"Nu-uh…" then she did something very un-Bella-like and turned around to bend over. "See, I'm wearing these boy shorts so you can't see it."

I fought between staring at her lace covered ass and covering her up. I was snapped out of it by Rose smacking her ass playfully. All the guys began making cat calls, and even Carlisle'e thoughts focused a little too long on her sweet cheeks.

"You should all be ashamed!" I yelled as I walked over and wrapped my jacket around Bella's waist.

"Oh, shut it, Prudeward!" Bella removed the jacket and smacked my hands away. "Just because you don't want to look at me, that doesn't mean everyone else should be denied the privilege."

I growled as everyone erupted in laughter.

"Bella, I think we should talk," I whispered in her ear.

"Um, I think not. Now leave me alone, you're killing my buzz. Now, who's ready for some dancing?" Bella walked away from me and linked arms with Alice and Rose

The club was more of an oversized bar with a dance floor, but it had a live band and apparently didn't check id's. Bella didn't seem to mind as she quickly pulled Jacob to the dance floor. She danced with everyone in our group except me and I was forced to hear every repulsive thought of the men in the bar. If I hadn't been so tortured I may have been turned on by her newly learned moves, but as she refused to use them on me, I simply stood by, brooding.

"You know, she may be more responsive if you actually act like you want her," Tanya whispered in my ear.

"And how do you propose I do that?" I scoffed.

"Dance with her, Edward. Stop overthinking things and break out of your little shell. She needs a man, not some pouting adolescent. She may be acting like a sex kitten tonight, but I've never seen someone so insecure in themselves." I looked up to see Bella sandwiched between Alice and Jasper.

I pushed off the bar and changed places with Jasper. Bella's back was turned, but I could tell that she knew it was me by the way her body trembled with the same electricity that hummed between us every time we touched. After a few moments she smirked at me over her shoulder before arching her back so that her perfect ass was rubbing against me.

"Shit," I moaned and Alice winked at me before moving to grind on her husband.

Bella lifted her hands over her head before wrapping them behind my neck. I buried my nose in her hair at the base of her neck and inhaled deeply. I had missed her smell, and even the burn that came with it. In a flash, Bella turned around so that she was facing me. Her eyes sought mine out as if she was looking for something. She must have found it because with a murmured "screw it" she crashed her lips to mine. I could taste the alcohol and sweat even though my lips never parted. We were broken apart by Adam tapping her on the shoulder and giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Adam." Her voice was all breathy and I wanted to rip his head off for interrupting us. He winked at her and walked away. Bella attacked my mouth again and this time her hot tongue swiped along my lower lip. I gasped in surprise and she took that moment to slip her tongue into my mouth. I quickly pulled away to keep her from ingesting any venom and she chuckled.

"Figures," she mumbled before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, Edward."

Too stunned to move or speak, I watched as she approached the stage and tripped a little while attempting to climb the steps. Men hooted and hollered at her presence to which she flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"Well, we've had a request and while we don't normally do this, apparently this gorgeous girl here was dumped." The crowd booed and a few men shouted out that they would take her. "So when it was requested that she sing this song for her ex, who is here by the way, who was I to turn her down?" The crowd cheered and I walked silently to my family.

Alice gave me an apologetic look before screaming Bella's name. The rest of our group was alternating between that and wolf-whistles. I heard the familiar intro and my shoulders slumped.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
_

Her body swayed as she sang, and my whole family was silence from the shock of her voice. She still seemed somewhat shy and kept her eyes trained on the floor while all the men as well as my family cheered.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Now where's your picket fence, love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Her eyes snapped up and honed in on me. They were alive and filled with anger as she sang the next lyrics.

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

She took that moment to point in my direction, indicating for me to pay special attention to her words. She practically spat the next part.__

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  


"Come on, guys, sing it with her!" The lead singer of the band shouted into the mike and the crowd immediately began to sing along. I looked at my family who were singing loudly while Jacob let out an Indian yell. Even Carlisle and Esme were shouting the lyrics.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell 

Without another word she placed the microphone in its holder and walked off the stage. When she reached us at the bar, she was greeted with hugs and yells. Emmett lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Holy shit, Bells! That was freaking awesome! This is my little sister, bastards!" He yelled to the bar.

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded playfully.

The band had announced that they were taking a break and the DJ immediately began playing some "booty music" as Alice called it. Bella immediately motioned for Emmett to put her down and she grasped Alice and Rose's hands and they allowed her to drag them to the dance floor.

"You are a fool, Edward." Tanya snapped me out of my daze. "That girl out there was meant to be a vampire. She is too damn good to die and if you won't change her, then I will. She deserves a chance to be shown she is wanted by a man that knows how."

She went to walk away and I grabbed her arm. "I know how to love her, and I will prove it."

"I think it's a little late for that, Edward." She sneered at me. Even Tanya was on Team Bella.

"I will not have Bella learning anything from some Succubus!" I yelled and Tanya simply laughed.

"Well, who better to teach her than me? Every man in here wants her, minus your family members, and why should she wait for something that will never happen with you? Hell, the girl tried to kiss you and you pushed her away."

"But my…" Tanya cut me off.

"Your venom… yes, yes. Do you know how many human men I have kissed? You know that it is possible. You simply choose not to. Maybe she is right. Maybe you only love her blood."

I growled loudly and a few humans noticed and moved away. "I love her!"

"Then prove it! Get rid of your Victorian values and self-hatred and save her before she is lost to all of us!" She jerked her arm away from me and joined the girls on the dance floor.

"She's right you know," Adam slid onto the bar stool next to me.

"And what? You think you're the man who can be that for her?" I scoffed.

"Who's to say I'm not? But you? You're going to lose her for good." He patronizingly patted my shoulder as he walked away to join the rest of the group dancing.

The ride home was silent as Bella had fallen asleep. Jacob pulled her into his lap and chuckled as he thought about how she had behaved. Then his thoughts turned darker.

"These Volturi… they're going to kill her if she isn't changed into a leech?" Jacob whispered as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

"Yes," Jasper answered, never one for beating around the bush. Alice was in the backseat with Jacob and Bella and she had placed Bella's feet in her lap.

"I will change her if I have to, Jake," Alice assured him.

"If that's what it takes to keep her alive, then someone damn well better," He growled in my direction.

"We could hide her," I supplied.

"With Aro's power? Are you insane Edward?" Alice scoffed.

"Wait! I thought you loved Bells!" Jacob shouted before catching himself.

"I do love her, dog," I growled in return.

"Just not enough to keep her forever? You really don't deserve her, leech."

I could have argued, but he was right. I didn't deserve her, but I wanted her.

I watched as Jacob carried Bella into the house. He laid her in the bed and she cried out as he went to walk away. We all listened as he comforted her. It sounded like this wasn't the first time.

"Please don't leave me!" She cried.

"Shh, it's okay, Bells. You know I won't."

"Jake?" I saw in his mind that she opened her heavy eyelids.

"Yeah, Bells. I'm here." He spoke softly and stroked her hair.

"Will you stay with me? Keep _him_ away?" My dead heart broke because I knew she was referring to me.

"Sure, hon, but why don't I have the girls come in and change you first?"

"I'm not going to be changed, Jake! I don't want to! Don't let them!" She was sobbing now and clutching to his shirt.

"No, babe, I meant change your clothes. But we will be talking about that decision of yours later today after we've both had some sleep." His voice was soft and stern at the same time.

"No talking. All he ever does is talk. Done talking." She was falling asleep again and I nodded for Alice and Esme to go and change her for bed.

"Son, she'll come around." Carlisle patted my shoulder and tried to reassure me.

"She loves you, Edward. It rolls off her in waves. But you have made her so insecure in your love. Her heart breaks every time you push her away. Every time you tell her you want her to remain human she dies a little. When her death is spoken of now all I feel from her is one thing. Would you like to know what that one thing is Edward?" Jasper's voice was filled with disdain. I had always forced him to keep his distance, but he loved her just the same. She was his sister and he hated to feel her hurt.

"What's that, Jasper?"

"Relief."

**So, I hope I get more of a response. Not gonna' lie. The lack of it has definitely given me writer's block. You can thank the All American Rejects for me even doing this chapter.**

**And, yes, I know that in the chorus it's a "he" instead of "she" but that just didn't sound right with Bella singing it.**

**If you want more, you know what to do.**


End file.
